


100 Things #99 (Ouran High School Host Club)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [99]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #99 (Ouran High School Host Club)

“Takashi. Takashi!” Honey's voice rose a little each time he called his cousin's name. “Wake up, Takashi!” On the couch Mori curled himself into a slightly smaller ball so that his feet barely brushed the arm, but other wise did not respond. His eyes flickered open for a brief second when Honey's small hand settled on his forehead. “You have a fever.”

“Oh, no! What shall we do? We need blankets and a pillow and aspirin.” Tamaki ran in circles clutching at his hair. “And food. Starve a cold, feed a fever or is it feed a cold, starve a fever? Hikaru! Karou! Get some food!”

With one hand Kyouya grabbed the back of Tamaki's jacket holding him in place and with the other he dialed his cell phone. He was on the call for less than thirty seconds before ending it and returning the phone to his pocket. A single glare was enough to stop the twins in their head long rush to procure treats. “An ambulance is on the way and there is a doctor standing by at the closest Otori medical facility.”

Hand still resting gently on Mori's head, Honey turned slightly to look at Kyoya. “Usa-chan and I will be going with him.” The voice was not one of the host club's cute little boy, but that of a determined young man who was quite capable of being dangerous if he so chose.

Kyouya nodded, his features softening for the space of a second. “That's what I told them.”


End file.
